Arwen
by Layhla
Summary: ,Was macht dich so sicher, dass sie bei ihm ist.' Aragon's Blick fiel gen Osten. Der Elb zog sich die Kapuze tiefer über die blonde Stirn. Starrte in die dunkle Nacht. ,Legolas...' Sekunden verstrichen. ,Ich kann ihn spüren', seine Stimme zitterte.
1. Chapter 1

Ein Zischen durchfuhr die Stille des Waldes. Sekunden später traf der Pfeil sein Ziel.

Die goldene Mitte. So wie er es immer getan hatte.

Zufrieden ließ der Elb den Bogen sinken, schulterte jenen und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Ja, zu Hause. Wie lang war ihm dieses Wort verwehrt geblieben. Doch nun waren die Ringkriege vorüber. Gondor hatten seinen rechtmäßigen König. Und er. Zurück im nun

wieder Grünen Wald ließ er sich als Helden feiern. Doch als Helden von was.

Je mehr der Elb darüber nachdachte desto mehr kamen Zweifel in ihm auf.

Er war weder der Ringträger gewesen, noch hatte sein Tun irgendwelche Auswirkung gehabt.

Nur einer der 9 Gefährten war er gewesen.

Inzwischen hatte Legolas die heiligen Hallen der Elbenfestung erreicht.

Die Sonne stand bereits im Zenit. Würde bald untergehen. Seufzend trat er auf den

Balkon hinaus. Blätterhaine überdachten die Terrasse sodass es für einen normal Sterblichen

unmöglich war, den Himmel zu sehen. Nur ein Elbenauge vermochte dies.

Warum nur? Nach vorne gebeugt lehnte er gegen das steinerne Geländer. Den Kopf auf

den Armen gebettet starrte er in den sich langsam ausbreitenden Abend.

Wie hat es nur soweit kommen können? Er sah sie vor sich, wunderschön. Im Schein des Mondes. Der Elb hatte beide damals gesehen. Wie er sie küsste. Er, Aragorn., Arathorn's Sohn.

Und die aufkommende Eifersucht machte ihn stutzig. Schon seit jeher war

die Zukunft der dreien vorherbestimmt. Der Abendstern würde Estel heiraten.

Mit ihm Kinder bekommen. Ein Königreich regieren. Er selbst träge keine solch hohen

Bürden. Nein. Zwar war er ein Prinz, jedoch der dritte in der Erbfolge. Verpflichtungen

jener Art, wie sie Aragorn erwarten würden, träfen ihn nicht.

Legolas stand nichts im Weg. Viele Pläne hatte er für die Zukunft.

Noch nie hatte er den Osten bereist. Das Meer der Stille, die toten Berge.

Gimli würde ihm ein treuer Begleiter sein. Ein Zwerg. Und ein aufmüpfiger noch dazu.

Legolas dachte an die erste Begegnung der beiden. Und wie sie sich langsam anfreundeten. In Lothlorien, wo sie sich dann ewige Freundschaft schworen.

Die bis heute hielt.

Ja und dann. Wenn die Zeit reif sei, nähme er sich eine würdige Partnerin. Eine Waldelbe.

Frei und ungebunden wie er. Schön und lieblich wie…Sie… Wie sie.

Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um den Abendstern. Wie sie ihn anlächelte. Ihre Augen, so tief und unergründlich.

Schwer lag ihm die Last auf den Schultern. Die der Wahrheit. Dass er, anstelle des Zukünftigen hätte sein sollen. Sie in den Armen haltend. Ihre Nähe spüren.

Ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Sie war bereits versprochen…

„Legolas!" Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er schreckte auf. Drehte seinen

Kopf und blickte in das weise Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Ada, ich habe eure Schritte nicht vernommen. Zu sehr war ich in Gedanken."

Ein Lächeln umspielten Thraduils' Mundwinkel.

„ Ich habe es vernommen, mein Sohn. Jedoch scheint es schon länger so, dass dein

Geist abwesend ist. Was bedrückt dich?"

„ Es ist…" Legolas' Blick glitt über den Marmorboden zu den Blüten des Blätterhaines.

Thraduil verstand die Geste und ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Gewiss, hier ist wahrlich nicht der rechte Ort um eine Unterhaltung zu führen.

Lass uns zum Feuer gehen."

Bald darauf platzierten sich Vater und Sohn vor einem backsteinernen Kamin.

Ein Diener brachte ein Gefäß mit rotem Apfelwein. Ein Getränk der Menschen und

sehr beliebt bei den Elben. Legolas nahm einen Schluck davon. Bedacht darauf jenen

Ausführlich zu genießen. Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen.

„Nun?" sein Vater stellte das Weinglas auf den Ebenholztisch. „Willst du nun berichten?"

Tief einatmend ließ sich der Jüngere in das Möbel zurücksinken.

„ Ada, habt ihr, ich meine…Schon mal etwas begehrt, dass jedoch niemals euch gehören wird?"

Kluge Augen schienen ihn zu durchleuchten. Sekunden vergingen. Thraduil ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Nahm noch einen Schluck, schwenkte den roten Saft in der Hand.

„Deine Mutter."

Diese Antwort ließ ihn aus den Tiefen des Samtes emporsteigen. Jener schaute seinen

Erzeuger sprachlos an.

„Woher…"

Wieder lächelte sein Gegenüber.

„Legolas, ich wäre wohl ein schlechter König, womöglich noch ein schlechterer Vater, hätte

ich nicht schon längst bemerkt was in meinem Sohne vorgeht."

Eine angenehme Stille durchzog den Raum Das Feuer flackerte im Kamin, drohte zu versiegen. Der Diener warf einen Scheit hinein. Verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Unbemerkt und leise.

„Seit deiner Rückkehr bist du in jener Verfassung. Unaufmerksam, trüb ist auch dein Blick.

Nur ein weibliches Wesen mag einem Manne, selbst einem Elben so zuzusetzen."

„Ja, aber…"

„Und wenn es auch noch Elrond's wunderschöne Tochter Arwen ist, so hat selbst eine alter

Kauz wie ich Verständnis."

„Ihr seid klug und weise, Ada. Doch, was soll ich tun? Sie ist bereits vergeben, hat einen Fuss schon in Gondors' Hallen an der Seite von Estel. Ich will ihr Glück nicht zerstören."

Wieder hob er den Becher. Kühl rann es die Kehle hinab. Jeder Schluck schien Teile des

Schmerzes zu lindern.

„Glück ist eine Sache, Legolas. Jedoch welches, deines oder ihres? Wenn das Herz leidet,

werden die Tage unerträglich. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Du weißt nicht was sie fühlt.

Versprochen oder nicht. Hätte ich damals selbst gezögert wärest du wohl nicht hier.

Eben sowenig wie deine Brüder."

„ Ihr meint,…"

„Ja, folge deinem Herzen Legolas. Das ist der einzige Rat den ich dir geben kann.

Kam es schläfrig aus der anderen Zimmerhälfte zurück. „Und jetzt lass mich ein wenig ruhen. Ich bin nicht mehr der jüngste."

„Natürlich Ada." Langsam stand er auf, ging zur Tür. Abrupt blieb jener stehen. Drehte sich nochmals Richtung Feuerstelle.

„Verzeiht Ada, eins müsst ihr mir aber noch verraten. Wie habt ihr das mit Mutter angestellt?

Ada?"

Als Antwort kam nur ein leises Schnarchen. Der König des Düsterwaldes lag zusammengesunken auf dem roten Sessel und labte sich an seinen Träumen.

Leise schlich der Prinz an ihn heran, bedacht jenen nicht aufzuwecken.

Griff nach einer Decke und breitete sie über ihm aus.

„Gute Träume, Ada."

Dann verschwand er.

Noch lange dachte er über die Worte seines Vaters nach. Währenddessen er durch den Wald

Streifte, mit Pferd, ohne Pferd. Während den Bogenschießübungen mit seinen Brüdern.

Die jedes Mal verwunderter dreinschauten, wenn ein Pfeil das Ziel verfehlte.

Selbst bei den täglichen Sitzungen glitt sein inneres Auge immer wieder nach Bruchtal. Was sie wohl gerade macht. Mit ihm. Mit seinem Freund. Ja. Schon lange kannten sie sich.

Hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft. Nicht nur während des Ringkrieges. Auch davor. Die zarten Bande mit Bruchtal hatten über Jahre hinweg zu einer tiefen Freundschaft geführt.

Er wusste alles über ihn. Und umgekehrt. Nun war Estel König. Ein Staatsmann.

So schien auch die gemeinsame Zeit der beiden schlagartig beendet zu sein.

Für einen König ziert es sich nicht durch den Wald zu jagen. Wie ein Streicher. Der er

einst gewesen war. Welchen es jedoch nicht mehr gab. Gewichen den Etiketten des Hofes.

Sicherlich, darum beneidete er ihn keineswegs. Jedoch um die Frau an seiner Seite.

14 Tage waren seit dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater vergangen.

Im Reich der Elben aber spielte Zeit keine große Rolle.

Doch beschloss das unsterbliche Volk es den Menschen gleich zu tun.

Denn es kam in jüngster Vergangenheit schon mal vor, dass eine Gruppe Elben

Menschenfreunde in Rohan besuchen wollten. Wohl aber ein Jahrhundert zu spät kamen.

Eine Urenkelin erzählte von deren Ableben. Darüber bestürzt beschlossen nun die Elben

Rücksicht auf des Menschen's kurze Lebensdauer zu nehmen.

Legolas musste jedes Mal über diese Geschichte schmunzeln.

„Zum Glück ist Gimli ein Zwerg." Redet jener leise vor sich hin, als er das grüne Dickicht durchquerte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Ein Geräusch, nicht sehr weit entfernt, schreckte ihn auf. Er spitzte die Ohren. Konzentrierte sich auf den näher kommenden Lärm. Ein Tier. Nein. Ein Mensch…Plötzlich raschelte es neben ihm. Eine Gestalt, nicht viel größer als er, kam aus dem Hain herausgestürzt. Pfeil und Boden in der Rechten. Legolas, der den näher Kommenden erahnt hatte, war einen Schritt zur Seite getreten. Sonst läge er jetzt wohl auch auf dem Waldboden. Unter Geschimpf und Getöse rappelte sich der Angreifer auf.

Seinen bösen Blick nicht von Legolas abwendend. Der sich ein Lachen schwer verkneifen

konnte.

Dann standen sich beide gegenüber. Der Elb ergriff als erster das Wort.

„Thioded, was für eine Überraschung, dich in unseren Wäldern anzutreffen."

Spott lag in seiner Stimme. Der Angesprochene wahr im wohl bekannt. Und nicht nur

Ihm. Auch Aragorn hatte schon Bekanntschaft mit ihm gemacht.

„Herr Legolas, ich dachte ihr wärt auf Reisen, sagte man mir."

Der Prinz bemerkte den unsicheren Blick des anderen.

„So,so, sagte man dir."

Die guten Augen des Elben wanderten über den Körper des Menschen.

„Was versteckst du vor mir?"

„Ich…ich und etwas verstecken. Nie und nimmer, wie ihr wißt Herr Legolas,

bin ich immer ein aufrichtiger und getreuer Diener Gondors gewesen und…"

„…und wilderst in den Wäldern, raubst jene Gehöfe leer." Beendete Der Prinz den Satz.

„Komm, mach mir nichts vor. Tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und zeig, was du verbirgst."

Endlich wich der Unhold davon. Gab den Blick auf den hinteren Teil des Waldes frei.

Gewiss hatte Legolas schon erahnt, was Thioded vor ihm versteckte. Jedoch einen so grausamen Anblick hatte er nicht erwartet. Sein Bild bestätigte sich.

4 Tierkadaver, durchbohrt mit Elbenfeilen, er erkannte es an der Farbe, lagen auf der kargen Lichtung. Sein Blick wurde zornig.

Er ging auf die leblosen Körper zu. Kniete hin. Sprach ein elbisches Gebet.

Zwischendurch vernahm er ein Wimmern von Seiten des Wilderers, der dem

Ganzen als Zuschauer beigewohnt hatte. Sich wohl bis jetzt keiner Schuld bewusst war.

„Auch ich habe eine Familie zu ernähren. Und seit in Gondor die neue Herrschaft regiert…"

„Schweigt!" In der Zwischenzeit war der Prinz wieder aufgestanden. Purer

Hass zeichnete sich in den sonst so freundlich blickenden Augen ab.

„ Das was hier geschehen ist, hat nichts mit Wildern zu tun. Das ist Mord.

Mord an unschuldigen, die sich nicht zu wehren vermochten. Und auf Mord steht eine

Hohe Strafe."

Legolas Stimme klang gefährlich leise. Mit fließenden Bewegungen nahm er den Bogen zu Hand, ein Pfeil in der Mitte und richtete jenen auf den Schuldigen.

Dieser, wie in Trance, ging zitternd zu Boden. Kniete vor dem Prinzen und bettelte um sein Leben.

„ Bitte, Prinz, habt doch erbarmen. Meine Familie wird leiden. Sollen die Kinder ohne Vater aufwachsen. Meine arme Frau. Eine schwere Lungenkrankhit fesselt sie an das Bett. Sie werden verhungern, wenn…"

Legolas fühlte Mitleid mit dem Mann vor ihm auf dem Boden. Natürlich sprechen die

Gesetze für sich und wer gegen diese verstößt muss bestraft werden. Selbst bei einem

Ungeschriebenen Gesetzt. Der Elb überlegte kurz. Ließ dann langsam den Bogen sinken,

ohne den Winzelnden aus den Augen zu lassen.

Jener schien das noch nicht zu realisieren und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Sekunden verstrichen. Dann erhob Legolas das Wort.

„ Hör auf zu flennen wie ein Weib. Dieses Mal hast du Glück gehabt. Durch deine

Dummheit sollen nicht andere leiden. Jedoch merke dir eins gut. Sollte ich dich noch mal erwischen, dann wird es nicht so glimpflich ausgehen und du wirst deine gerechte Strafe erhalten."

Mit einem „Danke, danke." Von Seiten des Knienden, zwang sich jener auf die Füße und stolperte davon.

„Halt, noch was." Der Angesprochene blieb stehen. „Bring die Elbenpfeile, die du gestohlen hast, seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück. Ich werde mich kundig machen."

„Natürlich, mein Prinz." Thioded verbeugte sich so tief, sodass seine Nasenspitze fast die Knie berührten. Verharrte in der Position, als ob er eine Auforderungen erwarten würde, sich wieder bewegen zu dürfen.

„Verschwinde nun." Und ehe Legolas es vernahm, war der Mensch im Dickicht verschwunden.

Noch immer bestürzt über dessen Tat blieb der Elb stehen und blickte ihm eine Weile hinterher.

Manchmal verstand er die Menschen nicht mehr. Selbst in seiner 3000 Jahre alten Erfahrung,

war es ihm unbegreiflich wie man für Gold alles tun konnte. Für ihn ging nichts

über die Schönheit des Waldes und der Natur. Gold und Silber waren vergänglich,

die Welt selber jedoch für immer.

Die Nacht brach herein. Mit einem letzten Gruß an die Valar, sie mögen die

Tiere in Güte aufnehmen machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Ende Teil1

Ein neuer Tag brach im ehemaligen Düsterwald herein. Der Prinz hatte zur Überraschung der anderen seine Gemächer noch nicht verlassen. Das schien ungewöhnlich für ihn und die Dienerschaft begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

Legolas selber hatte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden Ruhe gefunden, was seine Verspätung entschuldigte. Noch lange hatten ihn Überlegungen wach gehalten. Einerseits ließ ihn Arwen,

der Abendstern Bruchtals nichts los. Andererseits dachte er über die Worte des Wilderers nach. „ Seit die neue Herrschaft in Gondor regiert."

Ja, was war denn seit Aragorn den Thron bestiegen hatte. Was noch nicht allzu lang zurücklag.

Und was Legolas am meisten verwunderte, war, was einen Bewohner von Minas Tirith dazu veranlasste sich soweit von der Heimat zu entfernen.

Gondor hatte wohl seine eigenen Wälder. Geeignet für die Jagd wie der Grüne Wald.

Und seit das schwarze Auge besiegt war, konnte man sich größtenteils wieder unbeschwert darin aufhalten.

Also verstand der Prinz die Welt nicht mehr. Thioded war ihnen schon einmal begegnet.

Damals jedoch unter anderen Umständen. Während des Ringkrieges hatten sie sich in Rohan aufgehalten. In der Hornburg. Thioded's Sohn war einer der Stallburschen gewesen, der

Sich um Gandalf's Pferd gekümmert hatte. So lernten sie auch jenen kennen.

Schon da hatte er einen etwas zurückgebliebenen Eindruck gemacht. Jedoch ging keine Gefahr von ihm aus.

Legolas drehte sich auf die Seite. Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die

schweren Vorhänge zu dem Elben. Dieser schien partout keinen Schlaf mehr zu finden.

Gab sich geschlagen und stand auf.

Vielleicht sollte er einmal mit seinem Vater über den seltsamen Vorfall des letzten Abends sprechen.

Legolas fand ihn in dessen Studierzimmer. Tief gebeugt über ein Buch schien dieser

seinen Sohn erst gar nicht wahr zu nehmen.

„Ada!" Vorsichtig beugte sich der Prinz über die Schulter des älteren Elben.

Jener sah nun auf und legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Oh, Legolas, diesmal hörte ich dich nicht kommen. Zu spannend war die Erzählung,

in die ich vertieft war."

Legolas warf einen Blick auf den Buchtitel. Die große Reise stand in goldenen

Lettern auf dem ledernen Umschlag. Unbehagen umspielte sein Gemüt.

Er sah seinen Vater an. Dieser wich seinem Blick aus. Stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„ Ada." Legolas ergriff erneut das Wort.

Das Schweigen nahm er als Zustimmung und fuhr fort.

„Sicherlich wurdet ihr über den gestrigen Vorfall unterrichtet."

„Ja, mein Sohn, und du hast richtig gehandelt."

„Nun, der Wilderer erzählte etwas über seltsame Vorfälle in Gondor."

„Wie meinst du das, Legolas."

Thraduil's Blick lag nun auf dem jüngeren Elben.

„Nun, ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht. Findet ihr es nicht seltsam, dass ein Mann

soweit weg von der Heimat wildert, um wie er sagt seine Familie zu ernähren?

Dann faselt er etwas von einer neuen Herrschaft, was mir ebenso unbegreiflich schien.

Was meint ihr dazu?"

Legolas Vater hatte sich wieder dem Fenster zugedreht. Schien den Himmel zu beobachten.

Ganz in Gedanken.

„Ada." Ungeduld vernahm man in der Stimme des Prinzen.

„Entschuldige. Ja, das ist seltsam und höchst ungewöhlich. Und das wäre

die erste schlechte Nachricht, die wir im Düsterwald aus Gondor erhalten würden,

seitdem Estel den Thron bestiegen hat. Doch würde ich nichts auf das Geschwätz eines Wilderers geben. Ich muss wegen einer anderen Sache mit dir sprechen, mein Sohn."

Wieder drehte er sich um. Legolas wich einen Schritt zurück. Traurigkeit lag in den Augen seines Vaters.

„Ist etwas geschehen, Ada?"

Jener senkte nun sein Haupt. Jedoch um es gleich darauf wieder zu erheben.

Dann setzte er sich an den runden Tisch. Bat seinen Sohn ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

Eine ungemütliche Ruhe ging von ihm aus.

„ Legolas, ich bin alt geworden. Ich zähle so viele Jahre, wie es den Grünen Wald schon gibt.

Habe alles gesehen und viel verstehen gelernt. Jedoch ist meine Zeit langsam gekommen…"

„Ada, nein."

Aufgebracht sprang jener auf. Entsetzten in seinem Gesicht.

„Ihr habt doch nicht vor…"

„Doch, es ist Zeit, ich spüre die Unruhe in mir. Ich spüre die Wellen und das Meer.

Die Valar rufen mich."

Worte die ausgesprochen sind, sind wie geschossene Pfeile. Sie lassen sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen. So fühlte sich auch Legolas in jenem Moment, als sein Vater ihm

eröffnete Mittelerde für immer verlassen zu wollen. Die Zeit der Elben war vorüber und

wie viele vor ihm, würde auch Thraduil die lange Reise antreten. Davor hatte ihn

die Herrin Galadriel gewarnt, als sie damals die Wälder Lothloriens besuchten.

Nur einmal die Schreie der Möwen und das Rauschen des Meeres zu hören.

Ja. Vernahm ein Elb jene, so sei sein Schicksal bereits geschrieben.

Legolas blieb einige Zeit starr sitzen. Sah an seinem Vater vorbei ins Nichts.

Auch fand jener keine Worte um dem Sturm, der in seinem Sohn wütete, Einhalt

zu gewähren. So sei es denn.

Stumm stand der Prinz auf und verließ das Zimmer schnellen Schrittes.

Lange streifte er durch die noch dunkler werdende Nacht.

Alles schien ein Ende zu haben. Vielleicht auch er. War es auch für ihn Zeit zu gehen?

Müde lehnte er gegen einen Stamm. Eichenholz, dass sich sanft

In seinen Rücken bohrte.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er solch eine Unentschlossenheit gefühlt. Sein Verstand, immer

im währenden Konflikt mit dem Herzen,schien Kreise zu ziehen. Ein Leben ohne

Seinen Vater. Seinem Volk. Viele würden mitziehen. Freunde, gute sowie alte Freunde.

Bekannte. Alle die ihren König liebten und ihm treu ergeben waren. Selbst über den Tod

hinaus. Sie alle würden das Schiff besteigen und nie mehr wiederkehren.

Bis seine eigene Zeit reif sei. Doch war sie es nicht jetzt schon. War er schon bereit, sein Leben hier aufzugeben. Nein. Oder doch. Er musste mit jemandem darüber sprechen.

Mit einem Freund. Ja, einem guten Freund.

Noch lange Zeit stand er so da, schaute gen Himmel und betete zu den Göttern, dass sie

Ihm bei seiner Entscheidung beistehen mögen.


	2. Chapter 2

_So wie es einst war, wird es nie mehr sein. Mittelerde ist im Wandel. Die Zeit der Elben ist vorüber. Sie segeln gen Westen, alle. Auch du wirst gehen. Eines Tages, wenn nichts mehr ist. Höre mir gut zu, mein Sohn. Auch ich werde mich jenen anschließen und meine Heimat verlassen. Du wirst einer der Letzten sein, die noch verbleiben. Sei stark und trotze jeder Gefahr. Du hast schon einmal bewiesen, dass du zu großen Taten fähig bist._

Thraduil ließ die Feder sinken und lehnte sich zurück. Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seitdem Legolas aus dem Palast gestürmt war. Niemand vermochte zu sagen, wo er war. Nicht einmal die Späher, die er hatte ausschicken lassen. Seufzend erhob er sich und trat an das Fenster. Schon bald würde es ein Fest zu seinen Ehren geben. Und jene die ihn begleiteten.

Legolas, welcher es inzwischen leid war, ziellos durch den Immer-Grünen -Wald zu streunen, hatte sich im benachbarten Elbendorf in der Schenke niedergelassen. Grübelnd starrte er orkgroße Löcher in die Luft und nippte an dem Apfelwein.

_So, so, drückt sich der Herr Elb mal wieder vor der königlichen Etikette._ Dröhnte es in Kneipenmanier in seine Richtung. Legolas war die Stimme wohl bekannt und er rückte ein wenig zur Seite. _Setz dich doch, Irmanir. Was führt dich her?_

_Dich könnte ich dasselbe fragen. Doch begrüßt man so einen alten Freund?_

_Nein, verzeih mein Benehmen._ Legolas hob den Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln war zu erkennen. Schnell verfielen sie in eine Plauderei. Nach einer Weile hielt Legolas inne und musterte seinen Freund von der Seite. Jener schien sich überhaupt nicht verändert zu haben.

_Seit wann bist du wieder in der Heimat?_ Irrmanir schob den Krug beiseite und winkte dem Wirt zu. _Noch einmal dasselbe für mich und meinen Freund_. Irrmanir war nicht im Krieg gewesen.

_He, Legolas, träumst du mit offenen Augen?_ Der Bärtige ellenbogte den anderen. _Verzeih,_ _seit ein paar Wochen_.

_Ich vernehme Trauer in deiner Stimme. Dabei solltest du Grund zur Freude haben. Der Ringkrieg ist gewonnen. Du bist ein Held_…

_Ein Held._ Leoglas zog den neu gebrachten Apfelwein zu sich und nahm einen langen Schluck. Hielt kurz inne, seufzte schwer. _Sag mir, was bringt es ein Held zu sein, wenn alle um mich herum gen Westen segeln? _

Irrmanir stutzte. So, so, der Fürst hatte sich also entschieden zu gehen und mit ihm sein Volk. Legolas war nun knapp des Wortes und malte imaginäre Kreise auf die Holzbank.

_Siehst du nun, mein Freund, warum ich hier sitze und Trübsal blase. Aber genug von mir. Wie ist es dir ergangen?_ Insgeheim war Irrmanir froh über die Wendung und fing an von Haus und Hof zu berichten.

Dunkle Nacht hatte Mittelerde und den Immer- Grünen- Wald in Schweigsamkeit gehüllt. Legolas begleitete seinen Freund noch ein Stück. Der Hof des Bärtigen lag ein paar Gehmeilen außerhalb des Dorfes. An der großen Waldstrasse hielten beide inne. Seufzend schaute Legolas gen Abendhimmel.

Nach einer Weile runzelte er die Stirn. _Ist dir nicht etwas aufgefallen, Irmanir?_ Der Bärtige schaute ihn verdutzt an. Was meinst du Legolas? Der Elb hielt kurz inne, das Kinn noch nach oben gerichtet. _Sooft ich ihn auch suche, meine Augen vermögen ihn nicht zu finden._

_Du sprichst in Rätseln, mein Freund. Wen meinst du?_ Legolas Blick wendete sich wieder dem anderen Elben zu.

_Den Abendstern. Ich kann den Abendstern nirgends mehr entdecken._

Bald trennten sich ihre Wege.

**Derweil, an einem anderen Ort**

Ein dumpfes Pochen riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf, hielt dann einen Moment inne. _Wo, wie, was?_

Wieder, diesmal lauter. Jemand klopfte an die Tür seine Gemaches. Um diese Uhrzeit. Herrgott noch mal, wenn der Störenfried keine akzeptable Entschuldigung hervorbrachte würde er ihn eigenhändig…

_Herein!_ Ein Diener, dessen Namen er sich nicht hatte merken können, trat unsicher über die Türschwelle und starrte auf den Steinboden.

_M-m-mein Herr…_stotterte der Jüngling…der Anblick ließ ihn innerlich grinsen. Doch als König hieß es Haltung bewahren.

_Nun! _

_W-w-wir ha-ha-haben soeben Nachricht erha-ha-halten aus…_Wieder stockte er. _Nachricht von wem? Sprich weiter!_

_A-a-aus Bruchtal, m-m-mein Herr. Die Frau Königin...S-s-s-ie…_

_Was ist mit ihr?_ Aragorn stand jetzt direkt vor ihm.

_Sie w-w-wird s-s-s-eit S-s-stunden v-v-vermisst...._

**Wieder im Immer-Grünen-Wald**

Legolas blickte nachdenklich über das Grüne Blätterdach. Wechselte dann und wann von einem Fuß auf den anderen, wenn der eine einzuschlafen drohte. Immer wieder fiel sein Augenmerk nach oben. Das Abhandenkommen des Abendsterns beunruhigte sein Gemüt.

Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Elben haben einen Sinn für so etwas. Ein entferntes Rascheln riss ihn aus dem Gedankenstrom. Blitzschnell drehte er sich Richtung Geräusch, den Bogen im Anspann...

**Ende Kapitel 2  
**


End file.
